In this study, we propose to examine one potential mechanism for the lipid lowering effects of soy (attenuation of stress related increases in lipids and lipoproteins) and to extend observations of the vasodilatory effects of soy supplements to a sample of participants. Furthermore, this study is the first of which we are aware to examine the effects of soy proteins and isoflavones (naturally occurring compounds, called phytoestrogens, contained in soy) on cardiovascular stress responses. In summary, this preliminary study will attempt to confirm recent findings of lipid lowering and antioxidant effects of soy in nomolipidemics and will provide important pilot data regarding the effects of soy on blood pressure, lipid, and vascular responses to stress